ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Atari's WWE 2002
Atari's WWE 2002 is a professional wrestling video game, publisher by Atari Interactive Menu *Play *Season Mode *Creations *Locker Room *Options *WWE Shop *Gallery *Quit to Windows Gameplay Season Mode Roster Playable WWE Ohio Valley Wrestling Unlockables WWE Legends HWA Omitted Superstars *Axi Rotten *Balls Mahoney *Blue Meanie *Bob Backlund *Bobby Eaton *Brian Adams *Brother Love *Bryan Clark *Buff Bagwell *Chaz *Chris Michaels *Chyna *Danny Doring *Dean Malenko *Disco Inferno *Doink the Clown *Elix Skipper *Enrest Miller *Essa Rios *Evan Karagias *Fit Finlay *Gangrel *Gobbledy Gooker *Goldberg *Grandmatser Sexay *Jason Jett *Jeff Jarrett *Jerry Lynn *Jim Cornette *Joey Abs *Johnny Grunge *J.T. Smith *Juventud Guerrera *Kim Chee *K-Kwik *Lex Lugar *Little Guido *Masato Tanaka *Mikey Whipwreck *Mr. Black *One Man Gang *Pete Gas *Psycosis *Roadkill *Rocco Rock *Rodney *Sabu *Sandman *Scott Steiner *Sean Casey *Super Crazy *Taka Michinkou *Tony Mamaluke *Tori *Tracey Smothers *Ultimo Dragon *Vito *Yin Yang NPC *Howard Finkel - Raw Ring Announcer *Jerry Lawler - Raw Commentator (Silent) *Jim Ross - Raw Commentator (Silent) *Michael Cole - SmackDown Commentator (Silent) *Tazz - SmackDown Commentator (Silent) *Terri Runnels - Interviewer *Tony Chimel - SmackDown Ring Announcer Alternative Attires *Al Snow - J.O.B. Squad Attire *Albert - Prince Albert Attire *Big Boss Man - Classic Attire *Big Show - The Giant Attire *Billy - 'The One' Attire *Billy Kidman - WCW Attire *Booker T - WCW 2001 Attire *Bradshaw - APA Attire *Bret Hart - WrestleMania 9 Attire *British Bulldog - 1999 Attire *Brock Lesnar - OVW Attire *Bubba Ray Dudley - 'Blood Is Thicker Than Wood' t-shirt w/ripped purple camuoflage shorts *Chuck - WCW Attire *Chris Benoit - WCW Attire (The Canadian Crippler) *Chris Jericho - WCW Attire *Christian - Un-American Attire *Crash - Holly Cousins Attire *D'Lo Brown - Lo Down Attire *Deacon Batista - Leviathan Attire *Diamond Dallas Page - WCW Attire *Earthquake - Natural Disasters Attire *Eddie Guerrero - WCW Attire *Edge - The Brood Attire *Faarooq - APA Attire *Funaki - Kaientai 1998 Attire *The Godfather - Right to Censor Attire *Goldust - WrestleMania 12 Attire *Hardcore Holly - Sparky Plugg Attire *Hollywood Hulk Hogan - *Hugh Morrus - WCW Attire *The Hurricane - Hurricane Helms Attire *Ivory - Right to Censor Attire *Jacqueline - *Jamie Noble - WCW Attire *Jazz - *Jeff Hardy - 1998 Attire *John Cena - The Prototype Attire *Justin Credible - X-Factor Attire *Kane - Attitude Era Attire *Kevin Nash - The Outsiders Attire *Kurt Angle - Hair *Lance Storm - Un-American Attire *Lita - Debut Attire *Mankind - Classic Attire *Mark Henry - Sexual Chocolate Attire *Matt Hardy - 1998 Attire *Maven - Royal Rumble 2002 Attire *Michael P.S. Hayes - *Mike Awesome - *Molly Holly - Mighty Molly *Mr. Perfect - WrestleMania IX Attire *Nidia - *Perry Saturn - WCW Attire *Randy Orton - OVW Attire *Raven - ECW Attire *Repo Man - *Reverend D-Von - Dudley Boyz Attire *Rey Mysterio - Gold Attire *Rhyno - ECW Attire *Ric Flair - Classic Attire *Rico - OVW Attire *Rikishi - Fatu Attire *Rob Van Dam - WrestleMania X8 Attire *Scott Hall - The Outsiders Attire *Scotty 2 Hotty - *Sgt. Slaughter - *Shane McMahon - Suit *Shawn Michaels - WrestleMania 14 Attire *Shawn Stasiak - WCW Attire *Spike Dudley - ECW Attire *Stacy Keibler - Dudley Boyz Attire *Stephanie McMahon - SmackDown GM Suit *Steven Richards - Right to Censor Attire *Stone Cold Steve Austin - Blue Jeans *Tajiri - ECW Attire *Tazz - Civilian *Test - Un-American Attire *The Rock - Nation of Domination Attire *Tommy Dreamer - ECW Attire *Torrie Wilson - WCW Attire *Triple H - Corporation Attire *Trish Stratus - T&A Attire *Tugboat - Natural Disasters Attire *Ultimate Warrior - WrestleMania 12 Attire *Undertaker - American Bad Ass Attire *Val Venis - WrestleMania 15 Attire *Vince McMahon - Royal Rumble 1999 Attire *William Regal - Lord Steven Regal Attire *X-Pac - DX Attire *Yokozuna - Royal Rumble 1996 Attire WWE Songs Atari's WWE 2002/Songs Championships *WWE Championship: The Undertaker (Raw) *WWE Intercontinental Championship: Rob Van Dam *WWE European Championship: William Regal *WWE Hardcore Championship: Bradshaw *World Tag Team Championship: Billy and Chuck *WWE Cruiserweight Championship: Jamie Noble *WWE Women's Championship: Molly Holly Soundtrack *A Little Less Conversation - Elvis vs. JXL (2002) *The Beautiful People - Marliyn Manson (1996) *Broken - 12 Stones (2002) *Cocky - Kid Rock (2001) *Control - Puddle of Mudd (2001) *Downfall - Trust Company (2002) *Drops of Jupiter - Train (2001) *The Energy - Audiovent (2002) *Feel So Numb - Rob Zombie (2001) *Feuer frei! - Rammstein (2002) *Hanging by the Moment - Lifehouse (2001) *How You Remind Me - Nickelback (2001) *Lost Control - Grinspoon (2002) *Pretty Fly (For a White Guy) - The Offspring (1998) *Ride of Your Life - Neurotica (2002) *Spinnin' Around - Jump5 (2001) *Superstar - Saliva (2002) *Tear Away - Drowning Pool (2001) *What If - Creed (1999) *Young Grow Old - Creed (1999) Trivia Category:WWE Category:Microsoft Windows Category:Xbox Category:Nintendo GameCube